


Irresistible

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for all her help.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan** for all her help.

Title: Irresistible  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #120: Chocolate  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan** for all her help.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Irresistible

~

Severus stared at the chocolates on the counter. Who would leave such delicacies unguarded in the staff room?

After glancing around, he sniffed, an involuntary moan escaping as the scent of chocolate and fruit assaulted his sensitive nostrils.

“Help yourself.”

Severus jumped, startled. “Lupin! Pardon me...”

“I'm happy to share,” Remus continued.

“Why?”

“Does it matter?” Remus smiled, and Severus, unable to resist, selected a truffle. He groaned as it melted on his tongue.

“Just keep making those noises and you may have as many as you like,” Remus said huskily.

Severus smirked. He knew the power of his voice.

~


End file.
